Wish Fulfillment
by B for blaspheme -D
Summary: R for later chapters, same w/ romance. An alternate version of Evangelion under the assumption that Shinji would have acted rather differently towards people. I'm not sure whether you'd call it better or worse- I'm just putting myself in his shoes, and as


Okay, I don't own Evangelion or the characters in it – or AOL Instant Messenger, for that matter ;-D. So please don't sue me. 

When I watched the Evangelion Series, I, and I'd like to think a great deal of other people, found myself rather annoyed by many of Shinji's decisions and actions. I came to wonder how I would act in his situation, and I find I can't help but think I'd have acted differently. I think I would have been more stubborn in social situations, more open, I dunno. So here's the result of my frustrations- an alternate Neon Genesis Evangelion: Wish Fulfillment. I hope my story will be as full and satisfying as any of the great fiction in this section of fanfiction.net, and would appreciate it if you respond with constructive criticism and ideas. oh. finally, thank you especially to everyone I've known that has shaped my soul, conscience, history, whatever – and also to the writer of Shinji's Journal- a great fanfic that re-inspired how I would begin this story. I haven't read many fictions here so far – but I like the slightly kinder slant he put on Gendo Ikari and I would like to put a positive spotlight on the character myself. So thanks, and I hope you don't take this as stealing your ideas, as it's no more the focus of my story than it is the focus of yours.

Wish Fulfillment – An Evangelion AU Story.

chapter One: a conversation online between father and son- one of the first since the son ran away. Shinji is now 10 years old. 

Stubborn182(7:21:04PM): Father.

GendoI2010(7:21:14PM): Shinji. How is Miss Nyoko treating you?

GendoI2010(7:25:01PM): Shinji- I don't have time for this- what were you intending to speak with  me about?

Stubborn182 is typing…

Stubborn182(7:26:01PM): Miss Nyoko is well enough- I remembered, father. Last week, I remembered Mother.

GendoI2010(7:26:02PM):

GendoI2010 signed off at 7:26:04 PM.

Stubborn182(7:26:10PM):DAMNIT!!!

GendoI2010 is not available at this time

Stubborn182(7:26:12PM):FATHER!

GendoI2010 signed on at 7:40:00 PM

GendoI2010(7:41:05PM):I'm sorry.

Stubborn182(7:42:02PM):Father, you didn't kill her.

Stubborn182 is typing…

Stubborn182(7:45:18PM):I remember, Father, I remember how happy you were with her. I can't remember you ever being that happy again. I remember how we lost her, Father. In my mind, I know you were not the one to kill her, I know you cared for her too much. But I remember the monster – I remember Mother talking about your work. You- made- that thing. That Cyclops that ate my mom, dad – I think it's time you began to be honest with me. What happened that day?

GendoI2010(7:50:06PM): You, you called me dad. Son, do you remember the last time you called me dad?

Stubborn182(7:50:18PM): When I left.

GendoI2010(7:50:36PM): You ran away, Shinji. 

GendoI2010 is typing

GendoI2010(7:53:02PM): Shinji – I'm sorry. That day you left – it's clearer in my memory than when I lost your mother. I no longer knew then that I still had a heart to break. But you hated me that day.

GendoI2010 is typing

Stubborn182(7:55:08PM): I don't hate you now, father. I'm not sure if I did then, either. I don't know you, even just as my dad, I don't know you. I haven't known you since mother died. 

GendoI2010 has typed something…

GendoI2010(7:58:00PM): You looked like you hated me. You cried.

Stubborn182(7:58:08PM): You looked like you were disgusted with me!

GendoI2010(7:59:03PM): I was disgusted with myself. and I was horrified. Well, yes, son, I was disappointed in you, too. You ran away. I needed you, and you ran away.

Stubborn182(7:59:21PM): Needed me?

GendoI2010(8:02:39PM): There were no pictures. I have – no pictures of Yui.

GendoI2010 signed off at 8:03:00PM

Stubborn182(8:05:00PM): dad.

GendoI2010 is not available at this time

Stubborn182(8:05:10PM): I'm sorry.

GendoI2010 signed on at 8:10:15 PM

GendoI2010(8:12:05PM): I'm sorry, Shinji, I needed a moment – to think. What do you remember?

Stubborn182 is typing

Stubborn182(8:15:00PM): I remember… I remember her putting me down before the window. I remember – a grey haired man complained about my presence – you were silent, sitting at your table, but I was ignoring everyone.

Stubborn182(8:17:38PM): My – I – was looking at the monster. And when mommy was sitting on the monster- I – felt safe. She was talking- about something, I don't know – but she was smiling, and that was what was important to me then. Mother was happy.

Stubborn182 is typing

GendoI2010(8:18:16PM): Your mother was arrogant. So was I. she thought it was the beginning of a bright future.

Stubborn182(8:20:02PM): and that's when things went wrong – she went in the machine. I stopped looking at mommy and the monster – I looked at you -.

GendoI2010(8:21:00PM): You asked me where your mother went- you asked if the monster ate her. I said no.

Stubborn182(8:23:18PM): The people were yelling- everyone was unhappy, and you – and the grey haired man, and the lady in the white lab coat were all silent.

Stubborn182(8:24:00PM): And then you yelled some things, and mom's name, and you were crying, and – 

GendoI2010(8:25:00PM): And your mother disappeared. Son, she died at that moment - she became one with the machine – or monster, as you call it, at that moment.

Stubborn182(8:25:30PM): It was crying.

Stubborn182(8:26:02PM): The monster that ate my mother was crying – it was horrible.

Stubborn182 signed off at 8:26:03PM

GendoI2010(8:30:19PM): I'm sorry, son. I'm sorry I needed you. I'm sorry for why I still need you.

Stubborn182 is not available at this time

Stubborn182 signed on at 8:40:00PM

GendoI2010(8:41:00PM): Where were you?

Stubborn182(8:42:13PM): I had to vomit. It's terrible, dad. What happened that day?

GendoI2010(8:45:26PM): I don't think I should talk to you about this now, son. you've certainly had plenty to think over already. Perhaps

Stubborn182(8:46:27PM): Perhaps what, father?

GendoI2010(8:47:58PM): Perhaps I can come see you tomorrow. it's a Saturday, yes? I also have a young ward- I would like you to meet her. Her name is Rei Ayanami. Good night, Shinji.

GendoI2010 signed off at 8:49:00PM.

Stubborn182(8:53:59PM): Good night, dad.

GendoI2010 is not available

Stubborn182 signed off at 8:55:00PM.

well- that's the first chapter- I hope you enjoyed it, dear reader! I'll have the second chapter up within three days- in the meanwhile, please read and review!

by the way, this is my first fanfic. This is just to try and evade stupid comments like, this sucks, haven't you ever written fiction before? Why, no, I haven't, but you can take your insults and – beeeeeeeeeeeep! ;-D.


End file.
